Poslední léto
by Ixi
Summary: Co se se stane, setkají-li se Will Graham, Jack Crawford, Clarice Starlingová a Hannibal Lecter pod jednou střechou? To nemůže dopadnout dobře...


_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Poslední léto** **by Ixi**

**Upozornění**: tato povídka velice pravděpodobně obsahuje úmrtí hlavních postav .  
  
První léto od útěku dr. Lectera z Memphisu... Will Graham vnímá paprsky slunce na své tváři, šumění oceánu a taky to, že na něj Jack Crawford mluví: „_... nebezpečný... pomsta... výročí... pravděpodpobně... ochrana od FBI..._" Ale Will Graham ho nevnímá, přemýšlí o Joshově oslavě narozenin. Bude je mít už za čtrnáct dní, Josh si velice přeje odjet na rafting s přáteli. Šestnáct je nepezpečný věk. Molly souhlasí a ani sám Will není proti, budou mít aspoň čas vyrazit taky někam na dovolenou. Jack však povídá dál_... musíš... Lecter... _Tohle Willa konečně probere: „Co jsi říkal, Jacku?"

Jack Crawford se na něj unaveně podívá: „Wille, poslouchal jsi mě v posledních minutách vůbec?"

„Ne." moc lidí si nedovoluje být k Jackovi drzí, Will však je jedním z nich.

Jack se na něj podívá a hluboce vzdychne, ví že nemá jinou šanci, než začít znovu: „Wille, jde o Lectera - ty si myslíš že si tě nenajde?"

„Zatím se mu to nepovedlo..." 

„Třeba zatím nechtěl."

„A proč by měl zrovna teď?"

„Víš, co je pozítří?" Will nereaguje „Pozítří to bude deset co jsi se s Lecterem seznámil..."

„Myslím, že tím chceš říct... co jsi nás s Lecterem seznámil." 

„Wille, jak jsem mě asi tehdy vědět, že..."

„Proč jsi tady Jacku?"

„Potřebuješ ochranu Wille, třeba jen na ten jeden den, ale potřebuješ ji."

„A co chceš abych dělal? Mám tě tu nechat pár dní spát v pokoji pro hosty? Spolu s deseti dalšími agenty?"

„Ne, prostě bys jinde strávil pár dní... postarali bychom se o tebe."

„Jacku přestaň." Willa už tahle hra přestává bavit.

„Co?"

„Chceš mě použít jako návnadu... zase."

„Wille..." 

„Jacku!"

„Dobře, ano chci. Jsi spokojený?" 

„Ne."

„Co chceš?"

„Vypadni Jacku." 

„Ale..."

„To nemáš jinou návnadu?" 

Ticho. Jack se upřeně zadívá na oceán. 

„Nebo máš, Jacku?"

„Možná." 

„Koho?"

„Clarice Starlingovou?"

„Tu co pod tebou pracuje? Jak jsi ji poslal za Lecterem?"

„Ano." 

„Jacku, ty víš, že mám pořád přístup do jeho spisu na internetu, proto víš, že vím, to co jí napsal... že ji nenavštíví - že považuje svět za zajímavější, když je v něm. Když něco řekne, tak to dodrží, Jacku. Podle mě jí nechce ublížit."

„Právě proto Wille." 

„Jacku?"

„Myslíš, že je možné, aby se do ní zamiloval?"

„Jacku? Lecter? Do Starlingové? Jak si na to proboha přišel?"

„Obráceně tomu tak je, i když pochybuju, že si to připustila, ale pozoruju, že to tak je."

„A?"

„Wille, pomoz mi ho dostat, víš, že přijde, já to cítím. Ty musíš taky." Will se dlouze nadechne, ví to.

„A když budu souhlasit?"

„Pak se přesuneme do mého domu Wille... na tyhle tři dny, jen ty, já a Starlingová." 

„Myslíš, že ho rozptýlí její přítomnost?"

„Jo. Uděláš to? Nebo na něj chceš být sám?"

Will zavře oči. Nachvíli zapřemýšlí kdo je pro něj nebezpečnější - Jack nebo Lecter?  
„Dobře Jacku. Večer jsem u tebe... a teď vypadni." Jack Crawford se s samolibým úsměvem zvedne a odkráčí ke svému autu.

Clarice Starlingová - už pěkných pár měsíců zvláštní agentka - sedí ve své židli a přemýšlí o Hannibalu Lecterovi. Nohy má na stole, mírně se houpe na své židli. Nevnímá příchod Jacka Crawforda ani jeho pozdrav.

Jack to s myšlenkou 'To mě dneska všichni ignorují?' zkouší ještě jednou, protentokráte o něco důrazněji: „Starlingová?"

Clarice málem spadne ze židle: „Pane?"

„O čem jste přemýšlela?" 

Clarice se mírně začervená: „Ehm... o našem případu, pane."

Jack ignoruje tu lež: „Starlingová, mám pro vás úkol. Příští tři dny strávíte se mnou a Willem Grahamem v mém domě jeho ochranou před Lecterem. V těchto dnech se před deseti lety seznámili. Víte kde bydlím?"

Clarice na něj hledí s naprosto smíchanými pocity, pomalu si v hlavě zpracovává, co jí Jack řekl: „Will Graham, já a Jack v Jackově domě po tři dny. Wow. A možná přijde Hannibal. Ježiši, co mám udělat, když přijde? Nemůžu ho přece zastřelit! Miluju ho, ježiši, kdyby to Jack věděl." Pomalu se nadechne a řekne: „Nevím, pane."

Jack a Clarice jedou k ní domů (svými auty), Clarice si zbalí a vyrazí k němu. Jack Crawford má velký dům. Není tam problém najít dva volné pokoje pro Willa a Clarice.

Clarice sedí v křesle a pohrává si se svou zbraní. Jack stojí u krbu a pozoruje oheň. Žádný z nich už půl hodiny nepromluvil. Žádný z nich hluboko v srdci necítí žádné sympatie k tomu druhému. Žádnému z nich by smrt toho druhého nevadila. Konečně se ozve zvonek a po deseti minutách Willova „zabydlování" už jsou v této místnosti tři osoby. Ticho je však pořád.

Will Graham přemýšlí jestli cítí víc sympatií ke Clarice nebo Jackovi, díky Jackovi už má pěknou řádku jizev a Clarice je Jackova oběť stejně jako on. Na druhou stranu Clarice cítí něco k Lecterovi, co udělá až... tedy jestli přijde?

O tom samém právě přemýšlí Clarice, ona sama ví co chce udělat, ale neví, jestli udělá.

Jack si s tímhle hlavu neláme. Jen tipuje, ve který den Lecter přijde.

Odbíjí jedenáctá a naše trojice se pomalu rozchází. Třikrát zazní „Dobrou noc.", třikrát to není míněno upřímně.

Doktor Hannibal Lecter sedí ve svém pokoji a hraje na klavír jeho oblíbene Golbergovy variace. Absence šestého prstu je už skoro na hře k nepoznání. Doktor ví, že být ve Washingtonu je nebezpečné, ale nedělá si starosti. Jackie-boy nechodí do muzea, neodhalí ho, stejně by ho tam jen těžko zahlédl. Doktor má vlastní kancelář, je vzdálen od pouhých turistů. Teď je však doma, v úplné tmě a přemýšlí. Ví o Jackovi, Clarice a Willovi v jednom domě. Ví o jejich - tedy spíše jeho plánu na zničení doktorovy svobody. A ví i co udělá. Když překrásné tóny klavíru utichnou. Otevřou se dotorovy oči, malé dva červené body , které zrcadlí světlo, vypadají velice děsivě. Potom se ozve doktorův hlas, kovový nádech už zcela vymizel, přesto působí neméně děsivě: „Už zítra Wille, zítra."

Ráno si každý z trojice, zavřené v jednom domě uvědomí jednu věc: celý den stráví s ostatními dvěma v témže domě. Ani jednomu se ta myšlenka nezamlouvá, ale každý má pro to své důvody: jeden touhu pro přežití, druhý svou práci a třetí ... zamilovanost.

Odbíjí dvanáctá hodina. Každý je někde jinde. Jack si v kuchyni pohrává s obědem. Clarice si čte na internetu. A Will je ve svém pokoji, má zavřené oči a odpočívá. 

Potom však doktor jednu osobu vytrhne z její činnosti. „Dobré poledne." Osoba má najednou Harpy u krku a strach v očích.

„Copak Wille? Překvapený, že mě tu vidíš?" zeptá se doktor svým obvyklým děsivým hlasem.

Will se sice pokusí něco říct, ale Harpy u jeho krku trošičku přitlačí a dá mu najevo, ať je zticha: „No tak, přece bys nechtěl ostatní v tomto domě vyrušovat."

Dvojice lidí - jeden k smrti vyděšený a druhý naprosto klidný - uslyší kroky přibližující se k pokoji, a tak je doktor najednou kryt Willovým (živým) tělem, Harpy se však od jeho krku nevzdálil ani o milimetr.

Pak dovnitř vejde Jack Crawford. Chvíli naprosto zmaten kouká na to co vidí a pak chce vytáhnout svojí zbraň: „To bych být tebou nedělal, Jacku." ozve se doktorův hlas a Jack si uvědomí jak dlouho sž ho neslyšel, doktor však pokračuje: „Nebo chceš obětovat Willův život, aby jsi mě dostal?" Will - jak si z hrůzou uvědomí - není jistý, jestli to Jack neudělá.

Jack chvíli váhá, pak však pro zbraň nesáhne - má přece svojí tajnou zbraň... Clarice. Pak se však ozve výstřel a Jack Crawford padá mrtev k zemi, za ním se objeví Clarice se zbraní v ruce a usměje se na doktora.

„Dobré odpoledne, Clarice."

„Dobré odpoledne, doktore."

Will je dvojicí ignorován. On sám však nevidí svoji budoucnost příliš růžově. Harpy se však od jeho krku oddálí, doktor klidně řekne. „Wille, jestli se o něco pokusíš, Clarice tě klidně zastřelí, nemám pravdu Clarice." Ta přikývne.

Doktor teď stojí vedle Willa, oba jsou dva metry vzdáleni od Clarice. Doktor se rozejde ke Clarice a pohladí ji po tváři. „Že by se zvláštní agentka Starlingová nechala ovládnout svými city?" Clarice přikývne.

O okamžiky později projede Harpy hrdlem jedé z osob v pokoji a Clarice spadne k zemi.

Doktor se s úsměvem otočí k Willovi. „Jak jsou ty dnešní ženy dnes naivní, že Wille? Člověk se na ně jednou usměje a ony..."

O další okamžiky později slyšíme z toho pokoje výstřel.

V noci můžeme uslyšet z jednoho okna ve Washingtonu Goldbergovy variace... ten kdo je hraje, se den ode dne lepší...

**The End**


End file.
